Burning Fires of The Heart
by OblivionKisame
Summary: Everyday she told her she loved her, everyday she would kiss her, everyday she lied to her.


Krypton and Tamaran never had good relations with each other and as tensions ran high a solution was needed to avoid physical confrontation. King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r met with the House of El who was elected to represent Kryton. The meeting was held on the neutral grounds of Oa with the Green Lantern of each sector serving as mediators. Tomar-Re of sector 2814 and Alisand'r of sector 2828 sat with both parties and helped with the negotiations when it was needed as well as keeping any fighting from breaking out. After hours of disagreements and arguments a satisfactory agreement was finally made.

So it had been decided that the newborns Kara Zor-El of the House of El and Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran would be betrothed and upon the age of six would would be married. Untill they were old enough Koriand'r would stay on Krypton with Kara so they had time to bond before marriage. Once they were married Kara would live on Tamaran with her wife and when it was time the two of them would rule together to lead both of their people in united prosperity.

Those first six years of their lives showed them bonding like their parents wanted and was hoping for. Despite the reason for the marriage their parents still wanted them to be happy together. It was during this time that Kara gave Koriand'r the nickname of Starfire.

Upon turning six years old the two girls said goodbye to krypton and left for Tamaran. Here Kara met Starfires older sister and younger brother named Komand'r and Ryand'r who she started calling Blackfire and Wildfire. After a week on Tamaran the girls were married with the marriage being broadcasted all across Tamaran and Krypton. Since the marriage took place on Tamaran the ceremony was of Tamaranian tradition.

Kara was officially a princess now and with that came the training and education that would be needed for her and Starefires future rule. The king and queen decided to focus most of Kara's training and education on combat, military tactics and strategy. Some of her education was on law, crime and punishment while some was on the more aggressive forms of negotiation and foreign policy. Starefire would make a good ruler but her parents knew she was naturally naive, innocent and to trusting.

Their people may be warriors but they also a peaceful people. However despite being peaceful they weren't naive as to believe they would never have to fight or defend themselves as history has proven that. Kara seemed to be a natural in her studies just as much as she was with science and technology. The blonde may be rather innocent herself like Starefire but unlike the red head Kara seemed to have a slightly more aggressive streak which would be needed for her future role.

Seven years later and Kara was devastated at the news of Kryton exploding. Her planet, her people, her family and her entire culture was gone. The two planets may never have gotten along very well but the Tamaranians still mourned the lose of life. Kara was practically inconsolable spending all of her time locked away from everyone. Starefire stayed away wanting to give her time and space which unknowingly just made it worse. The one person who did go to Kara was surprisingly Blackfire. The raven haired girl forced her way into the room ignoring Kara's protests. She pulled Kara into a hug not letting the younger girl pull away. After several moments Kara hugged her back and cried into her shoulder. Blackfire stayed with her untill she felt ready enough to be around others. She became a close friend to Kara after that and always seemed to be there for Kara when Starfire wasn't.

Blackfire couldn't really stand most people but she liked Kara and enjoyed her company. When she first met the blonde she didn't really think much of her but that changed and for the better. When it was discovered that she had gained powers from their yellow sun it surprised many especially Blackfire but it also made things more interesting for two spared often and even though Kara was stronger Blackfire could still hold her own because of her skill.

When the girls turned 15 they took the Tamaranian vowels of love which is one of the most sacred of all vowls a couple can take in their culture. The vowls of love means your heart belongs to you're partner, that you love them with all you're heart and you will always cherish and love each other. Kara might not have noticed Starfires behavior but Blackfire did and she didn't like it. Kara loved Starefire and Starefire loved Kara or rather it seemed that way to the blonde as well as everyone else. The red haired girl never really seemed to be there for her wife. When they were together Starefire treated Kara more like a sister or a close friend than she did a wife. Starefire would share a bed with Kara as well as kiss, hug and tell Kara she loved her but did she really?

Kara was to smitten to even see it and everyone else was just as blind but Blakfire saw it clear as day. Her sister was making a mockery of the Tamaranian vowels of love and Blackfire hated it. She was the oldest, she was the first born and she was the rightful heir to the throne. Why did Starefire get to have everything? She gets to be the heir to the throne, she gets all the love and adoration, she gets the love of a wonderful woman who she doesn't even seem to truly love.

A year later when they turned 16 Blackfire set a trap letting the Gordanians capture Starfire. Kara left to pursue them but before she could catch up Starefire broke free. She made her way to the planet they had been passing called Earth. She was in a rage as she tried to remove the cuffs that were restraining her hands. After a few hard strikes against a metal beam the cuffs broke off. When the Gordanians tracked her down she fought them gaining the attention of the planets young warriors who all looked to be around her age. They helped her fight the Gordanians off sending them fleeing from the planet.

Starefire thought her freedom was assured untill several black vehicles swarmed her with people in black getting out. They aimed weapons at her and fired knocking her unconscious, putting cuffs on her and taking her away. She was strong and normally their weapons would be ineffective but she was tired and weak from her escape and confrontation with the Gordanians. She woke up in a cell being unable to use her powers. She yelled and screamed in a language they couldn't understand untill she wore herself out and decided to just sit and wait. She knew she probably wouldn't be here long because she knows how her wife is and knew she was probably already on her way. Starefire was right as Kara had seen them take her away and followed them. This planet had a yellow sun which gave her powers just as Tamarans yellow sun did so Kara knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

Kara smashed through the roof of the building making her way to what she identified as their control center. She tossed aside anyone who got in her way especially a rather annoying short haired brunette. She got into their computer systems and started going through the information stored in it. Their technology was primitive which allowed her to easily get past any security measures protecting their computer system. Their languages were varied but easy for her to understand and learn at a rapid pace. She would however need at least some time to mentally process the numerous languages. She found what she needed which was the layout of the place as well as the location of her wife.

Leaving the control room she continued smashing through walls, doors and floors while tossing more of the inhabitants of the building aside. She reached Starefire gaining a smile from the other girl as she ripped the door off the cell and then broke the cuffs binding her off. Kara could tell Starefire was tired so she grabbed her and cradled the red head in her arms. When Kara made it to the control room on her way out it was filled with even more people, all of them with their weapons drawn. Even the young warriors from earlier were there.

"I'm not so sure fighting is the answer here." Said a hooded girl. She had pale skin and was wearing a dark purple leotard.

"Dude she started it! She just tore this place apart!" A small green boy said while looking at the pale girl.

"Lasu nin esti aŭ detruitaj!"("Leave us be or be destroyed!") Kara yelled out in Kryptonian. Kara was still processing the information of their languages in her head. Earth languages may have been easy for her to learn but she still needed time to adjust. They were extremely varied with many of the languages having several dialects and slang terms while others were simply complex.

"Ĉesu!"("Stop!") the same annoying brunette from earlier yelled.

Kara was surprised and shocked at hearing this woman speak in her native Kyrptonian language. It was almost flawlessly spoken indicating that this woman had studied and practiced kryptonian.

"Vi scias Kryptonian?"("You know Kryptonian?") Kara asked.

"Jes. Nun, kiu vi estas kaj kial vi atakis nin?"("Yes. Now who are you and why did you attack us?") the woman asked her.

"I am Princess Kara Zor-El of the House El of Krypton and this is my wife Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran." She told them as she stared the brunette down with a glare. "You attacked and abducted my wife after she had just escaped her captors. You had no right to do so. Attack us again and you declare war against Tamaran." Kara sternly said to ensure they understood.

"Now she speaks English." A half metal man said with a sigh.

Starfire wiggled her way out of Kara's arms and surveyed the room before looking at Kara. She leaned up and kissed the blonde for a few seconds before pulling away.

"My sincere apologies. I believe this to be a misunderstanding." Starefire said.

"Red speaks english now to!?" The half metal man was confused.

"Tamaranians can learn languages through lip contact and wife Kara learns very quickly." Starefire smiled.

"Useful." The boy in red and yellow said.

"We should go." Kara told Starfire before anyone else could speak.

"After you just tore this place up you're not going anywhere." The Brunette said.

"You must not have heard me properly the first time." Kara said coldly as her fists clenched and her eye's glowed red. "I will crush you where you stand!"

"Be calm beloved." Starfire said as she placed a hand on Kara's shoulders. "Fighting is not necessarily."

"They hurt you! Threw you in a cage and even now is threatening us!" Kara said as she raised her voice.

"Please be calm and let me talk with them."Starfire said.

"But...I...she..." Kara was trying to argue.

"Love please don't let you're anger control you." She calmly told her placing a hand on her cheek.

"I...I'm sorry." Kara said calming down.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"I love you so much I...I just want you to be safe." Kara said with so much love.

"I know and I love you to." She placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

The pale girl looked at the two and felt their emotions pushing onto her. The girl was an empath and could feel the emotions of others especially if they were strong. Watching these two she knew something was off. She could feel Kara's love for Starfire emanating strongly but when it came to the red head there was nothing. There was love but not the romantic kind of love. She was lying to the other girl and that didn't sit right with the pale girl at all. If Kara ever found out which would be inevitable she would be heart broken but more than that she would probably be angry. Kara was potentially a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off.

"Something the matter Rae?" The half metal man asked.

"I'm not sure." She said shaking her head. "I'll let you know."

Kara and Starfire talked a few things over trying to decide what to do. The brunette was being surprisingly patient but was still on edge and still seemed pissed. The two girls or rather Starfire decided to go the more political route and negotiate.

"As I said this was a misunderstanding. Perhaps something can be worked out." Starfire said speaking to the brunette woman. "You are the leader I presume?"

"No but I'll take to him and maybe we can work this out." She sighed as she let her guard down. "And you can call me Alex."

Starefire talked to a man named J'onn J'onzz who was the director of a government organization called the DEO. He was a nice and calm man who was willing to talk everything out. He agreed that everything was just a big misunderstanding and that perhaps trying to communicate should have been first. The damage to the building was easily fixable for them so J'onn simple let it go. The man did want reassurance that Kara wasn't going to problem because of aggressiveness she had shown. Starfire however was able to assure him that the blonde would fine. They were free to leave so long as they stayed out of trouble.

"We have both agreed that this was a misunderstanding and we are allowed to leave." Starfire smiled. "It will be nice breathing Tamaranian air once more."

"Star I...right now we can't return to Tamaran." Kara frowned. "Before I left Galfore warned that we should stay for awhile because of the Gordanians."

"But...what are we supposed do? Where are we supposed to go?" Starfire said as she frowned from sadness.

"I don't know. Galfore gave me plenty of jewels which are the on the ship that we can trade for currency on most planets." Kara hugged Starfire holding her snuggly. "I'll take care of us, I'll take care of you my love."

"You could stay with us." The bot in red and yellow said. "We have plenty of room and could always use the extra help if you'd be interested."

"We couldn't possibly impose ourselves on you." Starfire told him.

"It's okay really, like I said plenty of room." The boy replied.

"And what sort of help would you be asking of us? If it's anything inappropriate I'll tear your spine out through you're mouth." Kara glared at him.

"W...what no! Nothing inappropriate I swear." The boy briefly panicked. "We help people. We save others and help fight crime in Jump City. You don't have to help if you don't want to, either way your still welcome to stay with us."

The boy went on to explain who he and the others are. The boy in red and yellow was named Robin, the half metal man was named Cyborg, the pale girl was Raven and the green boy was Beast Boy. They started a group called the the Teen Titans over in Jump city in order to fight crime so they could protect the city and its people. The only reason they were even in National city was because Lena Luthor had asked them if they could visit the children in the cancer center of the hospital. The Titans had only formed a few months ago but had already gained a lot of popularity especially among children teenagers. They lived in a big T shaped building that was on an island just offshore of the City.

"Fighting to stop the criminal elements is a rather noble goal." Kara said as she thought about it. She looked at Starfire who gave her nod before she turned to speak again. "We accept you're offer."

"Then let me be the first to welcome you to the Titans." The boy smiled.


End file.
